


Like a Brother

by MayorHaggar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Theon decides he cannot betray Robb, and it changes everything, not just for the two of them, but for Asha, for the North and for all of Westeros.
Relationships: Asha Greyjoy/Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Like a Brother

“Theon? Why have you returned so soon? Do you bring word from Balon?”

Theon Greyjoy could see the confusion as well as suspicion in Robb Stark’s face. He wished he was returning to Robb’s side with better news.

“I do, in a sense,” he said, walking towards Robb slowly. “My father refuses your terms of alliance.”

“He does?” Robb looked disappointed, but Theon hadn’t even gotten to the worst part yet, the part that had caused him to flee the Iron Islands with all haste.

“Yes,” he said with a nod. “He also intends to take the North while you are busy fighting the Lannisters.”

Now Robb looked furious, and Theon couldn’t blame him. Robb was the only crowned king in Westeros who was actually willing to treat Balon Greyjoy as an equal, a king in his own right, and his father intended to respond by invading his kingdom and pillaging his lands. It was a foolish plan, a shortsighted plan, and Theon wanted no part in it.

Even if it was successful, what would the Iron Islands gain in the long-term? Their best chance was to align with other forces in Westeros, otherwise they’d simply get smashed like his father did when he tried to rebel against Robert Baratheon, which was why Theon’s brothers had died and he’d been shipped off to Winterfell as a hostage in the first place.

“And why are you here instead of there, Theon?” Robb asked. His voice was carefully neutral. “Why come to me and warn me of his plans instead of standing by your father’s side while he invades and hits us when we’re vulnerable and the North is largely unguarded? The attack would have caught us by complete surprise if you hadn’t come here and warned me.”

It was a fair question, and if he was being honest Theon had seriously considered it. There had been a large part of him that had felt like he was making a mistake even as he was sailing away from the Iron Islands, like he was betraying family.

“Because his plan is stupid,” he said. “Maybe the Iron Islands could take the North, but they wouldn’t be able to hold it. They’re reavers, not defenders.” All of this was true, but when faced with his choice he’d come to a realization, and it had every bit as much to do with his decision as his legitimate belief that his father’s plan was foolish. “And because Balon Greyjoy may be my father, but you’re as close to family as I’ve got.”

\--

"Welcome to Riverrun, Lady Asha."

"Two things, _Your Grace,_ " Asha Greyjoy said, flashing Robb Stark a smile that lacked any warmth. "One, I'm no lady."

"I beg to differ," said a Northman who she didn't recognize. The man circled around close behind her, and she had no doubt he was staring straight at her ass. She didn't let it get to her; he wasn't the first man to leer at her ass and he wouldn't be the last. Well, he wouldn't be the last unless Robb Stark decided to remove her head today at least.

"Two, if you _really_ wanted to welcome me, you would take off these chains," she said, ignoring the pervert and focusing only on the man who'd declared himself King in the North. Her father had derisively referred to him as more boy than man, but she was forced to disagree with that as she finally saw him up close for herself. This wasn't some boy playing at king; this was a fighter, a warrior.

"How stupid do you think we are, dear sister?" Asha had been aiming to focus only on the king, but hearing that familiar voice was too much to ignore. She glared at her traitorous brother, who smirked back at her from his place to Robb's immediate left.

"Hello, Theon," she said. "I see you're back with your real family. Did they make you a Stark for true after you stabbed us in the back?"

"I did what was best for House Greyjoy," Theon said. His smile didn't dip in the slightest. "Our father's plan was doomed to fail."

"It failed because you betrayed us!" She'd tried to convince her father to abandon his plans after Theon deserted them, but he'd refused to listen. He'd gone ahead with his attack on the North despite Stark being forewarned, and it had resulted in an unmitigated disaster. Her uncle Victarion had been turned back at Moat Cailin and had been captured by the crannogmen. Asha and her men on the Black Wind had been slightly more successful. They had taken and held Deepwood Motte for a time, but the failure of the rest of the Ironborn had ultimately doomed her. She'd soon been besieged and then captured by Rodrik Cassell, who had taken her back to Winterfell and imprisoned her there in Robb Stark's name while he fought his war with the Lannisters in the south. There she'd remained for some time until they'd brought her here to Riverrun.

"I don't care to discuss how or why your people failed to take the North," Robb Stark said. He definitely didn't sound like a boy either. His voice spoke to his ease at commanding powerful men. "All that matters is that you lost. Your uncle Vicatarion failed, you are my prisoner, and your brother Theon has deposed your father."

Asha's eyes widened at that. She'd heard certain details of the war, but this one had been withheld from her. It was a blow to her. Maybe she should have anticipated it, but she couldn't help being dismayed that even her father had fallen. That was it then. The Ironborn were beaten, well and truly beaten.

"So you pretend at the throne then, brother?" she asked, staring at Theon. "And yet you're here at Robb Stark's side like some kind of pet instead of on Pyke where you should be. I guess that's fitting."

"Rodrick Harlaw governs in my stead while I represent the interests of the Iron Island here," Theon said. She was frustrated at how easily he was brushing off any and all attempts to rile him up, but what did he really have to fear from her?

"Ironborn interests, you say?" she said. "You think that continuing to fight a war you've already lost is doing anyone any good?"

"Our war is not lost," Robb said, sounding annoyed. " _You_ were beaten. We still stand."

"And what good will it do you?" she asked, smirking at him. "Just because you've had me locked away in Winterfell doesn't mean I'm completely ignorant to what's been going on, you know. Your war was lost the moment Stannis Baratheon was defeated at the Blackwater, not to mention all the forces you lost at Duskendale. Tell me, how do you hope to defeat the alliance between the Lannisters and the Tyrells with what you have remaining?"

The King in the North glared at her, stood from his chair and marched towards her slowly. Her words had clearly affected him, probably not least because he'd been mulling these same issues over himself. He was no green boy, she could see that clearly enough. He was smart enough to realize that he was hopelessly outnumbered against a far greater force, and yet having her throw it in his face like this had obviously upset him.

He said nothing for quite some time. When he reached her he stared at her silently, and from up close she had no choice but to admit that he was indeed a man, and an attractive one at that. His thick auburn beard gave him a rugged, masculine sort of handsomeness that made her think he would have looked right at home as the captain of an Ironborn ship. And those deep blue eyes..

She mentally shook herself, upset at how she'd let silly girlish feelings distract her for even a second. He might be a man but he was several years younger than her still; she shouldn't have been fawning over him at all. At least she didn't seem to be the only one taking a look. The King in the North made a show of circling around her, probably in what was supposed to have been a display of authority, but he lingered behind her longer than really necessary. He was probably checking out her ass too, just like his bannerman earlier.

"You are to remain here in Riverrun," he said to her once he made it back around to look her in the face. Then he turned to a stern-looking redheaded woman who was standing in a position of honor. Her placement plus the resemblance told Asha that this was the king's mother, the widow Catelyn Stark. "She is to have free run of the castle, though I task you to keep an eye on her in case she gets any ideas about escaping."

"I will," the older woman said. Asha rolled her eyes; escape would be pointless. Even if she were to escape, where would she go? Perhaps if her father still ruled on Pyke, but if Theon had taken even that than there was nowhere for her to turn.

She was a captain without a ship or a crew, stranded on land until Robb Stark decided to cut off her head after all, or perhaps she would fall into the care of the Lannisters and Tyrells after they inevitably put the North back under their boot. Either way, Asha was going nowhere.

\--

_The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword._

Those words of his father's were ones that Robb lived by, but in some cases the duty was not at all difficult to carry out. In the case of Walder Frey he wouldn't have even considered allowing anyone else to deliver justice.

His dutiful squire Olyvar Frey had informed Robb of the conspiracy the Late Lord Frey had been negotiating with Tywin Lannister, and Robb had meted out justice in person to the traitorous old bastard. It had been a grim but somewhat satisfying sort of duty to carry out. At least he'd had some sort of control there.

The same couldn't be said for the war itself. Much as he hated to admit it, those words spoken by Asha Greyjoy in Riverrun were painfully on the mark. How was he supposed to defeat the Lannisters _and_ the Tyrells? It seemed to be a hopeless cause.

He was disturbed from his thoughts when Theon suddenly burst into the room, holding a letter.

"We've had a raven," he said. He hurried over and thrust the letter into Robb's hand, and his eyes widened when he saw the message that had just been delivered.

_That little shit Joffrey was murdered at his own wedding feast. Sansa and Tyrion Lannister have been blamed, but Sansa has not been found._

\--

"How the world changes," Asha muttered thoughtfully as she heard Catelyn Stark receiving the latest news.

So much had changed in the time that Asha had been a "guest" here at Riverrun. When she'd been brought here Robb Stark had been fighting the Lannister-Tyrell alliance, with Joffrey Baratheon as its figurehead and Tywin Lannister as the man actually doing the commanding. Now the boy king was dead, as was the mighty Lord Tywin thanks to his own dwarf son.

That had merely been the beginning though. A few months later Aegon Targaryen, or someone who claimed to be him at least, had conquered Storm's End at the head of the Golden Company. That had been the start of something massive, something none of the preexisting sides of the war could have anticipated. Dorne and a number of the Storm Lords rallied to Aegon's cause, and they had proven to be a more formidable foe than the Lannister-Tyrells might have expected.

Asha could see the worry on Catelyn Stark's face. There were now not one but two forces to deal with, and both of them outnumbered what her son had. Catelyn didn't know what might happen, but she worried for her son.

As for Asha, she listened to all of the reports with a detached interest. It was worth listening to simply because she was dreadfully bored and it at least broke up the monotony of life in Riverrun, but it made no real difference which side emerged at the end of everything. None of them were friends to her.

Maybe they'd just forget all about her and she'd wither and die here, like a rotted old abandoned ship.

\--

_I have to do something._

Robb had heard the grumbling from some of his bannermen from the Riverlands, especially those who had gone against the Tullys and fought in the name of Prince Rhaegar on the Trident. They whispered that Aegon was the true king, the rightful king. He was outnumbered as it was; a sizeable amount of his men from the Riverlands losing heart was something he could not afford.

"I think I need to come to some sort of alliance with this Aegon," he said, looking at the two companions he'd decided to broach this subject with. They didn't really get along with each other much, but they both supported him and had his complete trust.

'If he's even a Targaryen," Theon said. 

"Whether he is a true Targaryen or not is of no real importance," Robb said, shaking his head. "They've rallied to his cause. He beat them at Tumbleton and he cut off King's Landing from the Reach. We couldn't even hope to put a dent in their army, but he's starving the capital. Our men see that. You've heard the whispers as surely as I have."

"I agree, Robb." His mother nodded at him. "You should bend the knee to Aegon. If we join our cause to him we will be able to finish the Lannisters and get justice for your father."

"At the cost of my crown," he said sourly. "The crown that my men placed upon my head."

"Yes, that's right. _They_ declared you king," she said gently. "You didn't even set out to be a king when you left Winterfell. You came to help your father and your sisters. This is our surest path to finish carrying out justice on those who killed your father, and we've recovered Sansa from the Vale." She pointedly said nothing about Arya, of whom there had been no word. He knew she still held hope in her heart that she was still alive somewhere out in the wide world, however unrealistic it seemed. "There's no shame in setting your crown aside, son. Better you lose your crown than your head."

"Will my northmen agree with that?" he asked. "It won't be much to ask of the rivermen, especially those who fought with the Targaryens during the last war, but they're not the ones who gave me this crown. They rejected not just Joffrey but the Iron Throne in general. What do I tell them?"

"What if you offer to give up your crown to Aegon in exchange for the North receiving terms similar to what Daeron Targaryen gave to Dorne over a hundred years ago?"

"So I would no longer be a king but would instead become a Prince, and we'd have the same kind of autonomy as Dorne does," Robb said slowly, thinking it over. The more he thought about it, the more he liked it.

"It's a sound plan," Catelyn said. "Aegon still gets all Seven Kingdoms, the North retains a degree of independence, and together we form an army that can crush the Lannisters and Tyrells." That made Robb feel even better. If his mother and Theon were in agreement on something, it had to be a good idea. "Would you like for me to go south to negotiate instead of returning to Riverrun?"

"I think you should send me instead," Theon said. Robb could see his mother shaking her head immediately, but he focused only on his friend for the moment. "I can represent not just the North but the Iron Islands as well."

"No," Catelyn said. "How do we know you can be trusted with this? What if you betray us to secure better terms for yourself?"

"He could have betrayed us when his father planned to invade," Robb pointed out. "Instead he escaped and warned me of what was to come." His mother had no answer for that, so he turned and nodded at Theon. "You will speak for me, brother."

Theon smiled at him, looking genuinely touched. It was heartfelt smile rather than his usual cocky grin. "While we're speaking of alliances, we could use this opportunity to strengthen our position. You could offer Sansa to Aegon; she always wanted to be queen, right? And maybe I could try to get myself a match with Princess Arianne of Dorne as well."

"Are you going to play matchmaker for me as well?" Robb asked, grinning at him. He'd said it in jest, but Theon nodded at him.

"You do need a wife, you know," Theon said. Robb didn't care to think on it, but he was forced to nod in acknowledgement. He'd had his betrothal to a Frey daughter, but had obviously set that aside after Walder's failed plot. He hadn't wanted to dwell on it much as he focused on putting the Frey betrayal behind him and continuing the war, but Theon had a point. "You'll be needing a princess after I negotiate for Northern independence. And it just so happens that I have someone in mind for you."

\--

Asha was extremely curious when Catelyn Stark showed up in her bedchamber. The woman rarely sought her out for anything. Then Maester Vyman and a couple of handmaidens and household guard entered behind her, and Asha's curiosity increased. What was this about? Could it have something to do with the rumors she'd heard about her brother Theon going south to treat with Aegon?

"Remove your clothes, Lady Asha," Catelyn said. Asha's eyes widened as she stared at the woman, but Catelyn's face was set in stone. She looked around the room, realizing that this was not only serious but something of interest. Catelyn Stark didn't strike her as some sort of pervert, so she was here and asking her to take off her clothes for a reason.

She could have refused and been defiant, but she figured that's why the guards were here. Part of her still wanted to be stubborn just to see how far she would push, but if she was going to be stripped naked she was going to do it while she was still as in control of the situation as she could be.

Asha had been wearing a sleeveless leather jerkin that she'd left half unlaced, so it didn't take her long to undo it the rest of the way. Or at least it wouldn't have if she hadn't moved her hands with deliberate slowness. This was being forced upon her but right now _she_ was in control of the situation, and she was going to make Lady Catelyn wait.

Catelyn's eyes narrowed at her as she stood and waited, but Asha continued to draw this out as long as possible. Eventually the jerkin was fully unlaced and she pulled it off though, and her breeches came next. She dealt with these every bit as slowly as she had her jerkin, but Catelyn just stood there and stared at her without moving. The woman was annoyed but was apparently going to let her have her little petty revenge, and oddly that served to take most of the fun out of it for Asha. She slid her breeches off and stood before Lady Stark and her entourage in nothing but her smallclothes.

"Sorry they're so plain," she said sarcastically, standing with her arms at her sides. "If I'd known I would be putting on a show I would have dressed for the occasion."

"Take them off," Catelyn said simply. Asha grunted, frustrated at how little reaction she was getting from the woman, and took the smallclothes off as well.

The older woman approached her once she was fully naked, and her eyes ran up and down Asha's body. If she were most anyone else Asha would have thought she was ogling her, but she'd seen enough men (and some women) leer at her to recognize lust easily enough when she saw it. It wasn't sexual attraction that Catelyn Stark was looking at her with. She wasn't leering; she was evaluating her with a detached eye, almost as if she was a piece of meat on sale. Asha quickly decided that she liked this far less than being looked at like a sex object.

"Your breasts look firm, but they could stand to be a bit larger," Catelyn said. Asha very nearly smacked the woman across the face for her cheek and damn the consequences. "Now turn around," the woman instructed before Asha could decide how to respond.

Asha huffed but spun around so her back was to Lady Stark. She was sure that Catelyn was examining her back every bit as closely as she had her front. Anyone else in this position would have been leering at her ass, but if Catelyn was looking at it, it wasn't out of any desire to squeeze it or spank it.

"You may turn back around." Asha turned so she was once again facing Ned Stark's widow. "You do have strong legs, and your hips are wide," the woman commented. "You shouldn't have any difficulty bearing children."

"Well that's a relief," Asha said. "I've been worried about whether or not I could birth any whelps. It's really kept me up at night."

"You are comely enough as well, even if your nose if slightly too big for your face," Catelyn said, ignoring Asha as if she hadn't spoken. She reached out and touched Asha's hair, which had grown down to her chin during her time in captivity. "Your hair is lovely. You would actually be very beautiful if you ever let this grow down to your waist, not to mention if you stopped playing at being a man, took off the breeches and jerkins and wore gowns instead."

"I'll keep that in mind," Asha said flatly. She'd never cared much for gowns; she'd rather throw an axe at someone's head than strut around like some pampered princess. And her hair was already longer than she liked it; she wasn't about to let it go down to her waist.

"Now lie back on your bed," Catelyn said. Asha narrowed her eyes at the woman, and then glanced around at the entourage that stood behind her.

"If you wanted to get me into bed, Lady Stark, you merely had to say so," she said. She still moved to do as she said though. Catelyn Stark was getting on her last nerve, and she was this close to strangling the woman with her bare hands even if it meant her death immediately followed. That would be a better death than slowly rotting in this hell. It would be as close as she could hope to come to dying in battle, an axe in her hand and a bloody smile on her face.

Catelyn surprised her by getting between her legs on the bed and reaching out to spread the lips of her cunt. The only thing that stopped Asha from legitimately trying to attack the woman was her quick realization that she wasn't trying to grope her but was instead checking to see if her maidenhead was still intact. That's when Asha realized what this was all about. The Starks were planning to marry her off to someone; it probably had something to do with their negotiations with Aegon and his people.

"It's still intact," Catelyn said, and for the first time all day she sounded surprised. Asha could understand her surprise; she wasn't entirely sure why she'd never fucked anyone either. She'd nearly lost her maidenhead to a Lyseni sailor when she was 16 but he got too drunk beforehand and passed out before he could even get his cock out. Why had she not fucked anyone in the years since then? She didn't have a good answer for that. It wasn't like she was saving her maidenhead to improve her marriage prospects or anything of that sort. Maybe she'd just been too focused on proving her worth as her father's heir in the absence of her brothers, or maybe she just hadn't met any man that she felt was worth her time after her first choice was such a massive disappointment.

Whatever the reason might have been, her maidenhead was still in place as undeniable proof of her chastity when Catelyn Stark examined her. Stark pulled her hands away from her cunt, moved away from her and turned to Maester Vyman instead.

"I still have concerns, but I no longer can object to what my son plans," she said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Asha asked. She knew by now that Robb had to be planning to marry her off to someone, but she wanted to know who it was and where she would be shipped off to.

"Your brother will explain it to you," Catelyn said without turning her head back to look at her. She walked out of Asha's bedchamber, and the guards, handmaidens and Maester Vyman all followed behind her, leaving Asha to her thoughts.

So that confirmed it then: Robb was going to marry her off, probably to buy the loyalty of some fat old lord, and her traitorous cunt of a brother was going to help him do it.

\--

"So good to see you again, dear brother," Asha said, staring up impassively at the smirking face of Theon Greyjoy. Theon enjoyed seeing her obvious frustration. She thought herself to be the stronger one, the fighter, the deserving successor of their father. It had to be killing her to be trapped here in Riverrun while he fought beside Robb and now the Targaryens and brought glory to the Greyjoy family the likes of which their father couldn't have dreamed. 

"Sorry I couldn't visit sooner, Asha," he said. "I've been very busy winning a war, you know."

"Oh, so it's over, is it?" she asked innocently. "Have the Lannisters and Tyrells laid down their arms and bent the knee then?" She was trying to goad him, much as she had Robb when she was first brought her. But circumstances had changed drastically since then; they'd changed more than she knew.

"Near enough to it," he said with a careless shrug. "I've just captured Casterly Rock, with the aid of Robb's forces as well as my Iron Fleet." He smirked at the way Asha's eyes widened at that little revelation, but he wasn't done yet. "And I suppose you haven't heard that King Aegon routed the main Lannister-Tyrell force when they tried to reclaim the Roseroad. Mace Tyrell is dead, and Highgarden is taken. King's Landing won't be anything more than a formality, a symbolic end for a war that's already finished."

"You're serious," Asha said, sounding like she couldn't quite believe it. "So you really do have the war won."

"We do," he said. He thought he sensed some grudging respect there, and it pleased him greatly. "And I will be rewarded handsomely for it. Aegon is going to name me Prince of the Iron Islands, giving us the same sort of autonomy that first Dorne and now the North enjoy." Asha gasped audibly in shock that he'd managed such a thing. "He's giving me a portion of the Westerlands as well, including many of the Lannister goldmines. I'll serve on his small council as Master of Ships, and I'm to marry Arianne Martell."

"How wonderful for you," Asha said. "But if you're off doing all of these great things, why are you wasting your time here with me? Why are you in Riverrun instead of helping Aegon take King's Landing?"

"Oh, he's not taking King's Landing yet," Theon said, shaking his head. "The king and his retinue will be coming here to meet us in Riverrun. They have a wedding to attend."

"A wedding? Whose wedding?" Asha looked wary, and Theon was sure she knew something was up.

"Why, it's yours of course, my sweet sister," he said, smiling at her. "The only other person in Riverrun important enough to possibly merit such a visit would be Lady Catelyn, and her marriageable days are behind her."

"And who am I to marry?" Asha asked quickly, now more focused on the conversation than at any point. She'd probably spent the past couple of months since Lady Stark's examination trying to figure out who they were going to marry her to, and when it would happen.

"You're in luck, sister," he said. "Robb Stark, Prince of the North, has agreed to make you his bride."

"Stark?" Asha didn't look repulsed by the idea; she'd probably been afraid she'd be married to some fat old man instead of a man that she had met and seen for herself was far from obese or ugly. But she didn't look all that enthused about it either. He wondered if her loss to the North still chafed her.

"You should be happy about this," he said. "I know you wanted to rule the Iron Islands, but you lost any chance you might have had at that when you went along with our father's doomed plan." She scowled but said nothing because there was nothing to be said. It was true, and she knew that as well as he did. "You could have lost your head, or been sold off to some lord twice your age who was looking for a pretty young thing to play with in his final years. Instead you're going to be the Princess of the North, and once Aegon takes King's Landing and marries Sansa your husband will become goodbrother to the king."

He could see Asha's face grow thoughtful as she weighed his words. This was never what she'd wanted for herself; she'd wanted to be a warrior, a reaver, an Ironborn heir to replace the sons Balon Greyjoy had lost. But their reaving had gotten them crushed; they'd lost. This was a second chance for her, a chance to escape her invisible shackles here in Riverrun and have real power again. It wasn't the sort of power she'd always coveted, but maybe she was beginning to accept that it was as good as she was going to get.

"He also happens to be the best man you could ever hope to marry," Theon said, seriously meaning every word. Whatever Asha might think of him, she was still his sister. He wanted to look out for her in some way, and arranging for her to marry Robb was the best way he could do that. She would have been married off to someone after the war regardless, and there was no one who would treat her better or give her as much freedom to be herself as Robb would.

\--

"I hate this fucking gown," Asha hissed. She kept her voice low enough that Catelyn couldn't hear her, but Robb was standing right next to her and so there was no way he could have missed it.

"You do look pretty," he whispered. "I know you're more comfortable in a pair of breeches, but thanks for agreeing to wear them. My mother has enough else to make her angry as it is."

To Asha's disgust, she almost blushed like some silly little maiden when he said she looked pretty. He'd arrived in Riverrun shortly after Theon and had been spending quite a bit of time around her while they waited for Aegon to arrive, and though she hadn't really intended to, she'd found herself growing attracted to him. He was undeniably a handsome man, and their conversations had shown her that he wasn't as dull and dour as she'd heard most northmen were. Being married to him wouldn't be boring, she could at least say that much, and after how long she'd spent as a captive that was a relief.

"I wish you'd let your hair grow longer," Catelyn said, shaking her head at her as she walked by one final time, examining the greeting party one by one. "You're about to meet your king. You could have made a better impression on him if you'd actually tried to look your best."

Asha was saved from having to respond when Robb spoke up instead. "I really like her hair just as it is," he said. Asha's lips twitched in a brief smile. It wasn't the first time he'd complimented her hair, and she was glad he wouldn't expect her to grow it out any longer. It was just slightly longer than chin length, and that was as long as she ever wanted to have it.

"She's got you pinned down already, and you haven't even wedded or bedded her yet," Theon japed.

"Quiet," Catelyn hissed, returning to her place in line. "They're almost here."

She was correct; it was only a few minutes more before the royal retinue turned up for them to receive. Asha didn't know if Aegon was actually a Targaryen, but if he wasn't than he certainly looked the part at least. He was accompanied by his Dornish cousins Arianne and the Sand Snakes as well as an older man that she recognized as Jon Connington, his Hand of the King, from Robb and Theon's descriptions of him. She waited as Theon handled the introductions.

"I present to you my sweet sister, Princess Asha of House Greyjoy, soon to be Princess Asha of House Stark," Theon said. He looked at Asha expectantly, and she curtsied towards Aegon. She wondered what her father would think of her if he could see her, wearing gowns and curtsying for kings.

"Welcome to Riverrun, Your Grace," she said. "I am honored to meet you."

" _This_ is the sister, Theon?" Aegon said. "You did not speak fairly of her. If I didn't know better I would think you deliberately withheld this beauty from my notice while you let your friend claim her."

Theon chuckled, but out of the corner of her eye Asha could see the scowl on Catelyn Stark's face. That scowl only got fiercer when Tyene Sand stepped up and boldly pressed herself against the king's side. Asha had never met either of them but it was immediately obvious to her that the king was fucking the blonde Sand Snake. No doubt that was where Catelyn's displeasure came from. The man was betrothed to her daughter, not even married to her yet and was already sleeping with a mistress.

She didn't let their little drama weigh on her though, because it wasn't any of her concern. What was on her mind was the knowledge that with Aegon now here, it was time for her to marry.

\--

"The king is very, very drunk," Robb said quietly. Asha looked over and noticed Aegon slam his mead down on the table while loudly laughing at a jape from Arianne. Next he slung his arm over Tyene's shoulder, and his hand came dangerously close to openly groping her breast in the middle of the feast.

"He's probably going to get very gropey during the bedding," Theon remarked. Asha's lips twisted at the thought, and when her brother leaned over the table to talk to his future bride Asha leaned in closer to Robb.

"I don't want there to be a bedding," she whispered so only he could hear. "I said the words in front of the godswood, and I'll go to bed with you willingly. But I don't want a bunch of horny old fucks grabbing my ass or squeezing my tits." She knew that the expectation was there, but she felt like being forced to go through with that, letting all these Westerosi bastards touch her like that and being forced to take it, would remove whatever pride she had left as an Ironborn, as Asha Greyjoy, former captain and Balon Greyjoy's onetime heir.

Robb looked at her silently, and she wondered what he was thinking. Was he annoyed with her for making such a request? Whatever his reaction was, she wouldn't need to wait long to find out. He stood up from his chair and cleared his throat so he could have everyone's attention.

"My lords, thank you for joining us on this day," he said. He raised his mug in salute, and the majority of the room raised theirs back in response. "I know this was not a wedding such as most of you are familiar with. We said our words in the godswood rather than in a sept, and some of the other traditions were left out on account of my lovely bridge being from the Iron Islands, where they do things a little differently. And in keeping with that, there will be one more difference. There will be no bedding once this feast is done."

There was a general uproar at that, and no complaint was louder than the one from the king himself. He'd obviously been looking forward to having an excuse to grope Asha and was not happy about being denied the opportunity. Fortunately Tyene was there to lean in and whisper into his ear. Whatever she'd whispered, whatever she'd promised him mollified him and got him to settle down. It didn't make Catelyn happy to see her daughter's future husband acting in such a way, but all Asha cared about was it kept him off of her back.

"Thank you," she whispered to Robb once he thanked the lords again and encouraged them to enjoy the rest of the feast. He gave her a little grin, and then and there she resolved to do her very best to make this a night to remember for him.

The more she talked to him and the more time she spent around him, the better she started to feel about being married to him. It still wasn't the fate she would have chosen for herself; she'd wanted to sit the Seastone Chair after her father. But that wasn't ever going to happen, and being Robb Stark's wife seemed to be as good an alternative as she could hope to find.

\--

Asha was in a surprisingly good mood when she and Robb made their way to their chambers after the feast had ended, but then she saw that someone else had beaten them there. What was supposed to be the bed in which she got deflowered was currently being occupied by one of the last people that should ever be there.

"Theon, what the fuck are you doing in here?" she said, putting her hands on her hips. Theon just smiled back at her, looking as cocky as always. He was just _asking_ for a punch in the nose. She might be dressed in a silly wedding gown but she was still Asha Greyjoy, and she was her father's daughter through and through.

"I asked him to be here," Robb said. Asha whipped her head around, her annoyance with her brother forgotten as she stared at her new husband in disbelief.

"And why in the fuck would you do that?" she asked. "Did you get all of your brains bashed out while fighting the Lannisters or something?" Just when she was beginning to think Robb was more intelligent than the average man, he had to go and demonstrate his idiocy.

"He is like a brother to me," Robb said, and Asha would have laughed at the absurdity of it all if he hadn't been so serious. He was _like_ a brother to Robb, but he was her _actual_ brother, and she was the one who was expected to fuck him. "I wouldn't be here without him. The Old Gods know I wouldn't even be _alive_ without him, and likely you wouldn't be either. When I got the sense that he would be interested in joining us, I decided this would be a good way to thank him for everything he's done for me."

Asha just shook her head, not able to believe what she was hearing. Did he honestly expect her to fuck her brother? Just because she was now a Westerosi princess who was expected to wear stupid dresses didn't mean she'd suddenly become Cersei Lannister!

"I can also give you some advice and make sure your first time is as good as it can be," Theon said. "Robb's been too busy fighting wars to have fun with any girls, and before he left Winterfell he was too concerned with not disappointing his honorable father by bedding some whores. As for you, we all know what Lady Catelyn's examination showed. If she hadn't liked what she found, none of us would be here right now. Robb would have needed to find another bride, and you'd probably be pinned under some fat old bastard right now. You both could use a helping hand."

"And you're going to teach us, are you, brother?" she asked, scoffing at him. "Are you going to claim my maidenhead too while you show my husband how it's done?"

"No, I won't be sticking my cock in your cunt," Theon said, laughing and shaking his head. "I'm not sure what we do will even count as incest, since I won't be fucking you for real. Your mouth, yes, and your ass too, but your cunt is all Robb's. I'll just break your ass in at the same time."

"Do you seriously think that this _isn't_ incest just because you stick your cock in my ass instead of my cunt?" What kind of logic was that? She wasn't sure which one of these men had lost it more; Robb for offering this, or Theon for accepting and rationalizing that it somehow didn't count just because he wouldn't be inside of her cunt.

"I understand you're reluctant," Theon said. "And I get it: you don't see how hot this is going to be. But you'll know when the time comes, so I'll make you a deal. I won't stick my cock in any of your holes unless you say it's okay. If you still aren't happy with the idea when the time comes, I'll just sit back, watch and guide you both along."

Asha shook her head, trying to shake off whatever fucking madness had descended on both her husband and her brother when she opened this door, but she decided to humor him, provided she got one thing in return.

"Will you honor that agreement?" she said, looking not at Theon but at Robb. Her brother's word was no good, not with her, but Robb had never lied to her as best she could tell, and even her father had labeled the Starks as honest to a fault.

"I will," he said seriously. "If you say no, I'll make sure Theon doesn't stick his cock anywhere you don't want it."

"Fine then." If she had the word of Robb Stark, she saw no reason not to play along. It wasn't like there was any risk; all she had to do was say no and trust in that Stark honor to make sure Theon didn't try to pull a Jaime Lannister on her. "Do your worst."

"You'll be begging for it by the end," Theon said confidently. She was going to remember that confidence later; it would be fun to rub it in his face when she said no and he had to stick to jerking himself off while Robb took her virginity. "I'm thinking you'll be a lot more receptive to all of this once you start feeling good. Robb?"

Robb turned Asha to face him, wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her on the lips for the first time. She found herself responding automatically, putting her hands on his shoulders and deepening the kiss. It had been quite some time since she'd kissed anyone, and she'd let her mind wander once she learned Robb was to be her husband. He was a good kisser too; his lips pressed against hers firmly, confidently.

His hands gripped her hard by the back and then started running south, rubbing her back through her wedding gown. She grunted when he reached her ass and gave it a squeeze, and she worked her own hands on his body as well, rubbing his chest through his clothing. He was hard, muscular; this was the body of a man who had spent years fighting. He'd fought a war, and had obviously been pretty good at it. He wasn't a king anymore, but he still had his head while Tywin, Joffrey, Mace, and her own father were dead, and he'd won his kingdom more freedom than it had enjoyed since Aegon the Conqueror forged the Seven Kingdoms with fire and blood.

Asha could respect power, and now she was discovering that she not only respected it but was attracted to it. Maybe this was why she'd never taken a man to bed after that failed attempt with the Lyseni sailor years earlier. She'd just never met a man strong enough to interest her. Robb Stark might have been her enemy and the man who had held her captive after her defeat, but he was undeniably a strong man. She moaned into his mouth and reached down, rubbing his cock through his trousers. The bulge that she felt there excited her more than she would have thought possible.

She groaned in disappointment when Robb suddenly broke the kiss and stepped away from her, but then she was being pulled into the arms of another and there was a new set of lips crashing against hers. She'd been so caught up in her heated kiss with her husband that it took her a moment to remember who the other person in the room with them was, but by the time it registered in her head that it was her brother Theon kissing her now he was already well underway.

Her hands went to his chest as if to push him away, but they simply rested there instead. She tried to convince herself that she didn't try and break the kiss only because she'd agreed to play along with this nonsense until it got to the point that he would pull his cock out, but there was something else at play here too. As much as she hated to admit it, she was enjoying this. Theon was a damn good kisser.

Where Robb had been kissing her with simple passion and heat, Theon was demonstrating his experience. His tongue traced her lips and then slipped into her mouth, dancing across her tongue skillfully while not allowing her to take the upper hand. Much like Robb, his hands got involved as well. He focused on her front instead of her back, squeezing her small breasts through her gown and then skimming down her belly. She tensed when she felt him get close to her crotch but he went back up just before reaching it, and he came back to play with her tits again.

Asha didn't actively rub his body like she had with Robb, but she didn't push him away either. She was confused at everything she was feeling right now. This felt like something she _shouldn't_ enjoy, but there was no denying the tingle she felt as his hands squeezed her breasts or the way her breath caught in the face of his skilled kiss. Should she be getting turned on by kissing her own brother? Probably not. Was she? Without a doubt.

She was still trying to come to terms with the confused arousal that Robb and Theon had stirred up inside of her when Theon's lips left hers. She shook her head, feeling like she could breathe again and sanity had returned, but there wasn't going to be much time for her to think about what had just happened.

Theon stepped aside so Robb could take charge again, and her husband's hands pushed her gown up and slid up her legs until they reached her smallclothes. He looked into her eyes for a second and then he tugged her smallclothes down without removing her gown. Asha stepped out of them, allowing him to remove the smallclothes that she'd worn for the first time ever today. She favored plainer, more functional smallclothes like she'd worn that day when her future goodmother checked for her maidenhead, but she'd worn a fancier, frillier pair today in anticipation of her new husband seeing them. She hadn't counted on her _brother_ seeing them too, but here they were.

Robb gently pushed her down onto the bed, climbed in between her legs and slowly lifted up her skirts. With her smallclothes already gone, it was her bare cunt that was exposed once he lifted her dress up above her waist. Her husband stared at her for a moment and she wondered what was running through his head. Based on Theon's japes as well as his own admission, Asha assumed hers was the first cunt he'd ever seen. He claimed to have no more experience than she did, having never gone past some light groping, and if anything her attempt to sleep with the Lyseni sailor that ended before the drunken fool could even get close to sticking it in made her the more experienced of the two. What was he thinking as he stared at her cunt from up close?

"I can't wait to taste you," he whispered. Well that answered _that_ question! She didn't doubt the sincerity in his words; she could see it in his eyes. But he proved how honest he was being by getting down on his belly, bringing his head right in between her thighs and taking a lick along the outer lips of her cunt. Asha jumped in surprise, but it wasn't the unpleasant sort. Robb followed the first lick with several more, and Asha groaned. She'd never even heard of such a thing; she'd thought they would be jumping straight into his cock going in her cunt as soon as he got her smallclothes off. But if Robb wanted to use his tongue on her cunt in some strange kind of Westerosi ritual, he was welcome to keep doing so for as long as he wanted to.

"The straight licks up and down aren't bad, but try switching things up," her brother said. "Try out some different motions and see how she reacts. Different women like to be licked in different ways; you never know what'll work for her until you get in there and try it out."

Robb listened to Theon's advice and started to try out different patterns with his tongue. Him running it from side to side didn't do much for her, but then he started licking her in precise circles and her breath caught in her throat. Her back arched and she grabbed onto his head, desperately trying to communicate to him that she wanted him to keep licking her just like that. For the first time in many years, she felt a measure of gratitude for her sole surviving brother.

"I don't need to ask whether or not that worked," Theon said, and though she didn't look up she could hear the amusement in her brother's voice. "Whatever you're doing, keep doing it." Robb did exactly that, continuing to run his tongue across her cunt in a wide, sweeping circular pattern that was driving Asha crazy. Fuck, was this something she could expect her husband to do for her on a regular basis? If so, being his wife might not be bad at all.

"You're doing a great job, I can tell," Theon said. "You'll probably get her off soon enough if you just keep doing what you're doing, but if you really want to drive her crazy, try rubbing her clit at the same time. I haven't bedded a woman yet who didn't like having her clit played with. Just don't rub it too hard, at least not right away."

Her husband once again put his friend's tip into action, and Asha quickly saw the truth in Theon's words. His tongue was already working her up, but everything got so much hotter and more intense as soon as Robb's fingers started rubbing that sensitive little clit. She'd found the pleasure of rubbing herself years earlier, but having her husband's calloused fingers caressing her while his tongue took its own path was getting her hotter than anything she'd been able to do by herself.

"Oh!" she gasped. "Oh, yes, yes, _yes!_ " Her hips jerked and she grabbed her husband's curly auburn hair harder as she came undone thanks to his tongue and fingers. She couldn't even bring herself to care that Theon could hear her voice her pleasure; she was feeling too good to worry about her brother's presence or the part he'd played in what she was feeling right now. All that mattered to her was that her husband had just given her the most intense sexual feeling of her life. And he hadn't even stuck his cock inside of her yet!

She wrapped her arms around Robb's neck and kissed him hard when he pulled his head from between her thighs and moved up her body. She could taste herself on his tongue, and it excited her more than it probably should. Robb returned the kiss, and she was so focused on him that she barely even noticed when Theon joined them on the bed and carefully removed her dress. She _did_ notice when he nestled up behind her and pressed his cock against her ass, but she was too wrapped up in kissing her husband to mind very much.

Theon playfully humped against her from behind and stroked the skin of her belly with his hand while Robb kissed her and played with her breasts. Asha had never had so much attention paid to her, had never had so many things thrown at her at once, and she wanted to soak it all in. With everything that was going on it was easy for her to forget that the man behind her, rubbing himself against her ass and gently rubbing her belly, was her own brother. It was easier than she would have expected to simply appreciate him as a nice hard cock and a surprisingly gentle touch.

She could have gone on like that for some time, enjoying the pleasure from both ends, but then Theon broke away and made a suggestion.

"Why don't you go ahead and suck your husband's cock, sister?"

\--

There were many things for which Robb would forever feel grateful to Theon. Returning to warn him of his father's plans was an obvious one, as was continuing to stand by his side throughout the war, helping to negotiate a peace with the Targaryens that allowed him to lay down his crown while still saving face and keeping his northmen happy. He'd also been the one to suggest Asha as his bride, and the more time he spent around her the more he appreciated that act. She was beautiful but also strong. He didn't think he could have handled being married to some dull, vapid young nobleman's daughter. Asha was anything but that. She was going to challenge him, keep up with him, and he was looking forward to that. But nothing had ever made him as thankful for Theon Greyjoy's friendship as Asha undressing him, opening her mouth and taking his cock between her lips.

He knew Asha had never done this before, but she seemed to pick it up quickly enough. She hadn't shown any hesitance about grabbing his cock or licking the head when Theon encouraged her, and she'd taken him into her mouth readily enough.

"Mind your teeth," Theon said. He'd told Robb a story of an inexperienced brothel worker who'd made that mistake with him, and Robb was glad for the reminder. Asha bobbed her head on him while thankfully keeping her teeth out of the way, and he allowed himself to relax and enjoy it.

Theon had told Robb stories of whores who could take the entirety of his cock deep into their throats, but Asha wasn't capable of that. Maybe she'd be able to get there some day after some practice (he seriously hoped she'd be willing to suck him often enough to get that level of practice in), but for right now he was perfectly happy with what she was able to do for him. She slid her lips roughly halfway down his cock and then brought them back up, and the more she repeated that routine the easier it became for her. She sucked him with increasing confidence as she got used to having his cock in her mouth, and with that confidence came greater speed.

"Doesn't seem like you're doing too bad, at least not for your first time," Theon said, sitting off to the side and watching with a critical eye. Saying that she wasn't doing too bad felt like a massive understatement to Robb, but then again Theon was the one who'd had women suck his cock before. Robb had never had anything but his own hand to get off with prior to this, and having Asha's lips sliding up and down his cock was fantastic as far as he was concerned. "But you might want to try and use your hands too. Just because you can't get all of his cock into your mouth yet doesn't mean you should leave everything else alone."

Asha's head paused in its bobbing for a moment, as if she was considering what Theon had just said. Then she started sucking again, and her hands came off of the bed to grab onto his cock. One hand wrapped around the base and stroked it while the other cupped his balls, and Robb grunted. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head down without thinking about it, forcing her to take more of his cock into her mouth than she'd done on her own. He hadn't intended to do it, but hearing her gag around his cock was an interesting sound. He might have kept her down there for longer if she hadn't given his balls a particularly hard squeeze. Her grip was strong, and he had no doubt she could do some serious damage if she wanted to.

"Sorry, sorry," he hissed, letting go of her head and sighing in relief as her grip on his balls eased up.

It was with a bit of reluctance that he let her go once reason returned, and while her dark eyes shot an annoyed look up at him, she thankfully continued to suck his cock despite his little transgression. She continued squeezing his balls, gentler now that he'd let her up and was allowing her to control how fast she moved and how deep she took him. He honestly hadn't meant to push her down like that, and later on he was going to apologize and let her know that. He simply hadn't been able to help himself. All of this was new to him, and having her hands stroking his base and squeezing his balls while her mouth smoothly bobbed on the upper part of his cock was just too much for his brain to comprehend at first. Now that the misunderstanding has passed and she was back to pleasing him, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

He opened his mouth as if to warn her, but a low groan was all that came out. Asha kept right on sucking, unaware of what was coming until his cock twitched and the first spurt of seed shot into her mouth. Her eyes widened and at first he thought she was about to pull her head back and spit it out, but instead she kept her head in place and continued to suck down his seed as soon as it left his cock. She let go of his cock once he was done, making a surprisingly sexy popping sound as her lips broke their seal. Robb sucked in some deep breaths as he recovered, and Asha smiled at him knowingly as she sat back onto her knees.

"How was that, husband?" she asked. "Do you think you've been repaid for what you did for me?"

"Without a doubt," he said. But then he looked past her to where Theon sat, his breeches off and his hard cock in his hand. "But don't you think you should thank Theon now?"

\--

Theon could see the indecision in his sister's eyes. She still hesitated because of who they were and what people would say about them, but she wasn't opposed to it like she'd been at the start of this. He'd been right in thinking that the pleasure that he and Robb gave her would lower her inhibitions and make her more receptive to crossing that line. They were almost there; she just needed a little bit more of a push. He was still trying to figure out how to get her there when Robb spoke up again.

"He's earned it, don't you think?" Robb said. "He's the reason either of us are alive, not to mention it was his idea for you to become my wife. Plus he's been so helpful tonight. Think of all the fun we've had so far. None of it would've happened without him."

Asha licked her lips and stared at his cock, and it filled Theon with pride. He knew he had plenty to be proud of there; she wouldn't have any easier a time sucking his cock than she had with Robb.

"Just think of how hot it'll be," Robb whispered, wrapped his arms around Asha from behind and giving her small, perky little tits a squeeze, making her moan. "Don't tell me you don't want to do it. I can see how much you want it; how much it excites you."

Theon could tell his sister's mind was made up before she'd even pulled out of Robb's arms. It was written in her eyes. She _did_ want to do this; they were bringing out the raunchy side of her, the side that she'd kept to herself for some reason while putting her all into being a true Ironborn that their father could be proud of as his heir. She'd kept her desires bottled up for all those years, and now they were exploding out of her, far beyond her control. What did his relation to her matter? He had a long, thick cock ready and waiting for her to suck on, and she rushed to do just that.

She was far from the first woman to have taken his cock between her lips, and her inexperience was evident right from the beginning. She wasn't timid about anything that she was doing, and she bobbed her head fast enough and sucked hard enough for it to feel pretty good, plus she'd remembered his advice from earlier and was using both of her hands on him too. It certainly wasn't anywhere close to the worst blowjob he'd had, and he felt confident as she got into it that she was going to be really fucking good at this some day if she kept at it. After she and Robb had been married for awhile she'd probably be a cocksucker to rival any Theon had ever been with, but that day wasn't today.

Whatever she lacked in experience, whatever techniques that other women had possessed that she hadn't gotten down yet, were made insignificant by the eroticism of knowing just who it was that was sucking his cock. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about this every now and then, ever since that day when she'd welcomed him back to the Iron Islands and passed herself off as Esgred the shipwright's wife, openly flirting with him and letting him grope her before he knew who she actually was. He'd been shocked and angered when she revealed the deception and he learned that 'Esgred' was actually his sister, but it hadn't totally removed his attraction to her.

He'd put it out of his mind for the most part after that, but the combination of his alliance with the Targaryens and their history of marrying brother to sister, plus seeing the open defiance of Jaime and Cersei Lannister, had intrigued him. He'd seen the love Jaime had for Cersei, and it turned his mind to Asha. He'd started to let himself wonder what it might be like to do as the Kingslayer had done. He'd never father children on her; he wasn't that stupid. But fucking her, or having his cock in her mouth? That intrigued him.

He wondered if what he was feeling right now was anything like how the Kingslayer had felt the first time that bitch Cersei had sucked his cock. If so, he could almost understand why the man had done what he'd done. Theon had no shortage of memorable sexual experiences to fall back on or compare this to, and his sex life had only gotten more adventurous since first being formally introduced to Arianne.

But nothing that he'd done, either before or after Arianne, was quite like this. Having his sister's mouth on his cock, seeing her eyes looking up at him as she bobbed her head on his length and not letting him forget who she was and what they were doing, brought him a pleasure that was different than anything he'd ever felt before. Was it the _best_ blowjob he'd ever had? Definitely not. But the nature of what they were doing did wonders to make up for whatever she might have lacked in technique. He'd had enough experience with sex that he found that it was new and daring experiences that got him off as much as the actual physical pleasure now, and this was about as new and as daring as it could get.

And all of that said, Asha was still doing a pretty good job of it, especially under the circumstances. She'd never handled a cock until taking care of her new husband's immediately before this, and Theon, much like Robb, had quite a lot for her to handle. She still wasn't able to take him all the way down but her lips moved on his cock admirably, her tongue batted his cock and she massaged his base and his balls in her hands. Even without the taboo of her being his sister he still would have enjoyed himself based solely on how she was making him feel with her wet mouth and her strong hands.

"You're doing good, sweet sister," he said. "I always knew you'd make a great cocksucker. I knew it all along. Shame you spent so many years with an axe in your hand instead of a cock." Her eyes narrowed and her hand tightened around his balls, and he knew he was entering dangerous territory.

"Sorry, sorry," he said hastily. "It was merely a jape." She stopped squeezing but still looked quite annoyed, and more importantly she was no longer moving her mouth on his cock. "Seriously, I didn't mean it. You're a good fighter, Asha; a true Ironborn. Wasn't even your fault you got captured. You did your job. You took Moat Cailin. You only fell into our hands because the rest of the invasion had already failed."

It was the truth, but it also was what Asha wanted to hear. Now placated, she went back to sucking his cock, returning the pleasure that had temporarily been taken away thanks to his big mouth (which definitely wasn't the first time something like that had happened.) It took a few minutes for him to get back to where he'd been, but between her slurping on the top half of his cock and using her hands on the bottom half, he eventually felt his release building.

Part of him was tempted to grab her by her chin-length hair, pull her head down and force his cock down her throat, but Theon held back on that impulse this time. Arianne probably would've been turned on if he'd done that, but he'd already seen how Asha would react if he pushed her too far. Being defeated and spending so long as a captive had done nothing to dull her edge; she was Ironborn through and through, and would remain so no matter how many girly gowns Catelyn Stark pestered her to wear.

Theon kept his hands to himself and didn't try out any more japes on her, at least not while his cock was in such easy reach of her teeth. He licked his lips and silently watched Asha work. She really did look right at home sucking a cock, though he resisted the urge to tell her so. It was all about confidence, and confidence was something she'd never lacked. Whether she was experienced or not, she sucked him boldly. She did not falter all the way until he felt his orgasm rushing up. For a second he considered shooting it down her throat without any warning, but he thought better of it. While the look of surprise in her eyes when she felt him release on her tongue would have been fun, he was still hoping to do more with her. If he wanted to take her ass after this he needed to try and stay on her good side.

"Unless you pull your mouth off me, you're going to be getting a mouthful of seed any second now," he said. Asha's head paused as she seemed to consider this for a second, but then she got right back to sucking him. Apparently she'd decided to swallow his seed down instead of taking him out of her mouth to finish him off with her hand. He almost wanted to chuckle; to think that she'd been so against him being in the room not so long ago, and now she was voluntarily swallowing his seed!

He knew better than to taunt her about it; he just sat back and enjoyed the feel and the sound of her loudly gulping his seed down her throat. It took everything that he had not to grab her or joke with her, but he left her in control of everything, which was a rare thing indeed for him. She pulled her mouth off of him, gave him a little smirk and kissed the tip of his cock before she sat back.

"You were right," she said, but it was Robb she was looking at. "That was really hot."

The admission made Theon grin, and he pulled Asha into his lap, danced his fingers down her sweaty body and made his way between her legs. She was getting more and more into this, and her earlier reluctance to do anything sexual with him was all but forgotten. But it was still going to be a big ask for her to take his cock up her untouched ass, especially since she'd be getting her maidenhead taken by her husband at the same time. He needed to stay on her good side and give her some fresh pleasure and attention. Robb had licked her earlier, but now he needed to do something for her himself.

Theon had warmed plenty of women up with his fingers, and he knew what to do to really get Asha excited. He rubbed the outer lips of her cunt with his fingers at first, and then he slowly slid a finger inside of her. He stroked her cunt expertly, knowing to curl it and focus on technique instead of simply thrusting it into her like it was a tiny little cock. Once he got going with that he started playing with her clit as well, rubbing his fingers back and forth across both the hood and the clit itself. He was confident in his knowledge and skill, and confident that this was going to work wonders on getting Asha ready for what he hoped was to come.

It wasn't mere arrogance for him to feel that way. He knew what he was doing and Asha's reactions proved it. He made her moan and pant as his fingers danced inside of her cunt and rubbed across her clit, and she bit her lower lip in a surprisingly cute gesture. She was well past the point of worrying about who he was or why they shouldn't be doing this. She'd sucked his cock and swallowed his seed, and she was readily, happily moaning and squirming in his lap as he fingered her cunt. He could feel how eager she was, and hear her excited moans at how he was making her feel. She was ready.

"So what'll it be, sister?" he said, whispering into her ear while his fingers continued to play her body like an instrument. "Are you ready for this? Are you ready to take your husband's cock for the first time, and take mine up your ass?"

\--

It was insanity. It was like nothing Asha had ever imagined herself doing. She hadn't been one of those women who had spent any time daydreaming about either her wedding night or the night that she lost her maidenhead, but if she had she wouldn't have ever pictured this. Giving her maidenhead to her new husband, the Prince in the North Robb Stark, the man who had defeated her, imprisoned her and crushed her father's plans (admittedly it had been her side that had attacked first, and Stark had merely defended himself and his kingdom) was implausible enough. But doing so while her own traitorous brother took her untouched ass at the same time? If some greenseer had tried to tell her that this was in her future she probably would've cut his tongue out for lying.

"I'm ready," she said. It was insane, but she was too far gone to care. This had been better than she'd ever thought it could be, and as much as her smug little brother could piss her off, she knew none of this would have felt as good without him here. He'd guided her and Robb through it and also contributed to her pleasure himself. At that moment she was so horny that she probably would have said yes to just about anything, and so she voluntarily gave up on the out he and Robb had offered her at the beginning of all of this. She wouldn't be refusing him anything right now.

Her husband moved next. Robb pulled her out of Theon's lap and into his own. She launched herself at him, their lips crashing together as they met in a hot, fierce, demanding kiss. He simply kissed her and groped her ass at first, and she moaned into his mouth. So many men, as well as some women, had lusted after her ass over the years, but feeling her husband grab and squeeze it excited her more than she might have thought it would. If he wanted it, he could have it, and in turn she would take whatever she wanted from him. She did exactly that, running her hands down his hard chest as he squeezed her ass.

He was hard muscle, and there were several scars on his chest. Some women might have viewed them as unattractive, but the scars only excited her further. They were proof of the life he'd led, the war he'd fought and survived. This man was a warrior, and to someone like Asha there was no one else that could attract her more. He was strong man, forged by war, and he was hers just as she was his.

They continued to kiss and their hands kept roaming each other's bodies as he got down onto his back, pulling her down on top of him. She pulled up, grabbing his cock in her hand as she shifted her hips into position. Whatever he might have been intending when he got down and pulled her on top, she wasn't going to waste any time. She was a woman of action who had been cooped up in this damn castle for far too long and had spent far too many years never knowing the pleasure of a cock inside of her, and she was tired of waiting on both.

Asha held his cock steady while she wiggled her hips into position, and she heard Robb gasp as she slid down and took his cock inside of her. It reminded her that he was as new to all of this as she was. They'd both been too busy fighting wars to worry about fucking, but now they were sharing their first time together. She was oddly excited to know that this was all as new to him as it was to her.

She bit her lip as she felt his cock press against her maiden head, but she wasn't about to let that little obstacle stop her now. A little bit of pain was nothing to her, and if gentle little maidens could survive this it was going to be nothing for a hardened fighter, an Ironborn like her. She barely even paused before pushing her hips lower and piercing her own maidenhead.

"You alright?" Robb asked, frowning up at her in concern.

"This is nothing," she said. "I'm Ironborn." It was true. It did sting, but she'd felt far worse in her life. She kept going, dropping lower and taking more of his cock inside of her.

She ignored the pain, knowing it would fade eventually, and focused on the feeling of having a cock inside of her cunt for the first time. It was something new, and something amazing. At first she was ready to smack herself for waiting so long for this, but then she thought about what she'd seen and heard. She might not have handled any cocks herself until tonight but she'd seen a few, and she knew that most men didn't have cocks like this. She'd waited for many years, but at least when the time finally came it had been a nice big cock like this that was waiting for her. And she had a feeling that if she had indulged before now, if Robb's mother hadn't found her maidenhead there as undeniable proof that she was untouched, this night might not have ever happened.

If having sex with smaller cocks might have gotten in the way of what she was feeling right now, she felt like she'd done the right thing in never getting around to fucking anyone. Robb Stark's cock felt perfect inside of her, stretching her out and filling her up in such a delightful way. She loved it and wanted more of it, and groaned happily as she put her hands on his strong chest and wiggled her hips from side to side.

"Fuck, you're so tight," Robb groaned. The overwhelmed look on his face assured Asha that he meant that in a positive way, that it felt as good for him as it did for her. She smiled down at him and rocked her hips back and forth, which caused his eyes to drift closed for a second.

"See what I've been talking about?" Theon asked. Asha couldn't see him, but she saw Robb nod. "You could've been doing this for years, you idiot."

"No." Robb shook his head. "Not like this. There's no way any whore could feel this tight, or this good." It was the first time Asha had been compared to a whore but oddly it didn't bother her under the circumstances. She actually grinned and rocked her hips on him a little harder. She was glad that he felt the same way she did, that she had been worth the wait.

Asha took some time to enjoy her husband's cock, but was startled when she first felt something prodding her asshole, but then she remembered what she'd agreed to. She'd agreed to let her brother stick his cock in her ass. That wasn't his cock though; she was pretty sure those were his fingers.

"Just getting you ready with a little something I brought with me from Dorne," he said, as if he could read her confusion. "Trust me, you wouldn't want me to stick my cock inside of your ass without this."

She nodded, not looking back at him. She was still wiggling her hips and moving Robb's cock around inside of her cunt, not willing to give up on this glorious feeling entirely even if she was going slower now to make it easier for Theon to do whatever he was doing.

"Here it comes," Theon said. His fingers had pulled out of her ass, leaving her feeling strangely cool in their wake, and she now felt the head of his cock prodding her down there instead. "Get ready, sweet sister."

" _Ohhh!_ " Asha moaned as Theon worked his hips forward from behind and penetrated her ass. He barely put in more than the tip at first before pausing and giving her time to adjust, and she wondered if he would be that deliberate with everyone or if he was taking it easier on her because of who she was.

Either way, she was grateful for the consideration. She'd already decided that Robb was worth the wait, that taking her time and receiving his nice big cock in reward had been a fair tradeoff, and Theon was no smaller. She'd been trying to judge them both as she sucked on them, comparing them and trying to determine who was bigger, and she was unable to tell.

They were both extremely generously endowed, blessed with long, hard, thick cocks. She'd gotten a feel for their size while sucking on them, and she'd enjoyed how full her cunt felt with Robb inside of her, but this was another sort of fullness. Her ass was far tighter than her cunt, and Theon's cock was just as large and imposing as her husband's. If Theon had moved any faster she wasn't sure how she could've taken it.

" _Fuck_ , that's incredible," Theon groaned. "I've never been inside of an ass this tight. Whatever debt you feel like you owe me, you've repaid it, Robb."

"Robb?" she said. "And what about me? I'm the one getting fucked in the ass by my brother on my wedding night. Is that not worth anything?"

Theon chuckled, though it turned into a groan as he slowly pushed his hips forward and worked more of his cock inside of her. "You're so right. I am in your debt, sweet sister. I will do my best to try and repay you by making this as pleasant as possible for you."

His hands rested on her ass as he pushed more of his cock into her little by little, and eventually he reached the point that he was sliding the entirety of it back and forth inside of her. He'd done this before, and it showed in the way he slowly but surely built up to a harder, faster pace.

She wasn't able to move her hips much now with Theon working his cock inside of her ass, but that didn't deter Robb. He took over from her in moving his cock around inside of her cunt, pumping his hips up from beneath her and burying his cock inside of her only recently deflowered pussy.

It took some time for Robb and Theon to get their timing down, but eventually it got to the point where they had it down perfectly. One would thrust in just as the other pulled back, and she was constantly stuffed full of hard cock. It was quite the first time for Asha. She didn't imagine many women would have been able to handle being double penetrated by two cocks as large as this on their very first night, but she wasn't most women. She was Asha Greyjoy, daughter of Balon Greyjoy, and she could survive anything that was thrown her way--even a double defloration from her husband and brother.

After such a long time as a captive, being effectively ignored unless it was to make sure she wasn't thinking of escape, it felt odd to be the focus of so much attention. Odd, but not unwelcome. Robb and Theon put their all into fucking her, and she felt her body rock as both her holes were stuffed full of cock at alternating times.

If she hadn't known better, if she hadn't known this was Robb's first time with a woman, she would have sworn they'd double penetrated a woman like this many times before. Robb would give a sharp thrust from below, sinking his cock deep inside of her cunt while he squeezed and sucked on her small tits, and as soon as he pulled back Theon would drive forward, his hips bouncing off of the cheeks of her butt every time he slid his cock home into her ass. When he pulled back he would sometimes give her a quick slap across her ass cheeks with the palm of his hand. At most other times she would have kicked his ass for daring to spank her like that, but right now her only response was to moan.

This was her first experience as a sexual being, and she embraced it all. She embraced that wonderful cock that belonged to her husband, loving how it felt inside of her. She also loved the way he squeezed and sucked at her tits. It was usually her ass that drew all of the attention, deservedly, but her tits wanted love too. Hopefully he would show this kind of devotion to every inch of her body from this day forward. If this was the kind of attention she could expect from him, she was looking forward to spending the rest of her life as his wife far more eagerly than she had been even an hour or two ago. If nothing else, even if they were at each other's throats most of the time, the sex would be incredible.

Theon wasn't going to be as steady a part of her life, especially in bed, but she knew she'd never forget what they were sharing now even if this was the only time they ever did this. She'd never dreamed she would ever have her not so little brother fucking her ass, much less doing it at the same time she fucked her new husband. She agreed to let him stick it in because he and Robb had done such a good job of getting her hot and making her forget all of the reasons she should have said no, but she knew that she would never regret going along with it, not even after this was over and the heat of the moment had cooled.

It was Theon who broke first, likely due to the sheer tightness of fucking her ass. He squeezed her hips tight and groaned as he shot his seed inside of her ass.

"So fucking tight," he whispered while still spilling himself inside of her. It sounded almost like a prayer.

Robb followed not long after her brother. It was honestly impressive that he'd lasted inside of her cunt for as long as he had; she knew that most men finished quickly during their first time. Hopefully he would continue to exceed her expectations for the rest of their marriage. He moaned around a mouthful of breast as his hips jerked and he came inside of her. Eventually his seed would take and she would give him children, little Stark princes and princesses to inherit his Northern kingdom. Maybe that today would be today; it certainly felt like he was filling her cunt with plenty of seed. Wouldn't that be a humorous story to tell their future child, that they were conceived while their Uncle Theon had just gotten done fucking her ass? She could already picture her new goodmother Catlelyn scowling. 

Catelyn Stark was soon the furthest thing from her mind though, because the strong double fucking and the seed deposited inside of both of her until now virgin holes brought about her second orgasm of the night. As good as she'd felt when Robb pleasured her with his mouth and fingers, this was even better. A little whine bubbled up from her throat. It was strangely feminine, something she'd never really aspired to be, but she didn't mind it so much right now. After what Robb and Theon had just done for her and to her, they'd earned the right to hear her cries of pleasure.

The three of them were silent for a bit after they finished, each of them catching their breath and coming down from the unbelievable experience they'd just shared.

"Well that was, uh, _something_ ," Robb said, panting. Theon pulled his cock out of her ass and gave her one final smack across the cheeks, but this one was lighter and more teasing. He got off of the bed but Robb was in no hurry to move. He stayed down on his back and held Asha by the waist, hugging her body to his. She wasn't normally one to accept closeness or intimate gestures, but after so long alone his solid muscle and heat was welcome. She snuggled against his sweaty body and closed her eyes.

"Yes, it was something," Theon agreed. "I can tell you two are going to have a good marriage, and your sex life is going to be great once you've got some more experience."

"It gets better than that?" Robb asked, sounding incredulous. Asha had a hard time believing it too.

"That ranks pretty high on my list, I won't deny it," Theon said. "But if we had a repeat some time, maybe a few years down the line after you two have been fucking regularly, I bet it would feel better, and last longer." That was an interesting thought to consider. "And hey, I've already slept with Arianne several times, and I know how kinky she is. Maybe some day you two can join us."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
